


Five night's with The King

by Emlysium



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cam star, M/M, Phone Sex, compensated dating, stripper!mark, there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlysium/pseuds/Emlysium
Summary: An encounter at a strip club, leading Sean wanting more of Mark. Spending Five night's with the king.





	

Thumping music, vibrating the very air, seemingly meaningless to the “helping” friends of Jack’s. However to him it seemed like the air was thick with something close to tension, but something with deeper implications, like fate perhaps.  
But how can something as heavy as destiny be found at a small gay strip club?

 

The thumping beat of a generic dirty song. Designed not to be artistic and thought provoking but simple for even the most inexperienced dancers to go up on stage and preform to. It was a part of a five song playlist that repeated throughout every night at The King’s. Mark had committed to memory. It was his favourite; it accompanied his favourite routine after all. A quick shiver went through his spine like something or someone had changed the course of his life. He adjusted his red sequined suspenders. The light engulfing him as he walked out on the stage….Ready for this night.

All he remembered was his friends shoving Jack into a seat, right near the front. Someone saying something about leaving him to get a drink. He sat with his eyes glued to the stage. The dancers walked off stage, a few whoops as their clothes were thrown back to them. The backdrop of the black curtains opened.  
Jack suddenly sat up, his eyes connecting with a pair of brown ones, a powerful strut walking towards the pole right in front of him. His mouth fell agape, he felt his saliva glands go into hyper drive. It was as if a small switch within him had been turned on.

The crystal blue eyes found their mark. It was no different to any other performance. Wide eyes gaping at him. Mark smirked as he swaggered towards the pole. Gripping the cool metal with his hands he began grinding up against it, wrapping his leg around it, never breaking eye contact with the audience once. The fresh faced man sitting directly in front of him looked at him with a sense of engrossed fascination, his eyes as wide and bright as full moons.  
Using his weight to swing himself towards the spectators, his head was upside down as he gripped the pole with his legs, using one arm to lean out. He gave small moan to the young boy in front of him.

 

His heart suddenly jumped out of his chest. A bolt of lust suddenly shot to his crotch. God above!! This man was something else. He had the body of your classic hunk broad shoulders and thick arms a narrow waist. A body that just screamed “Heart Throb” and at the moment it felt like very minute movement of his was causing heart palpitations. But his face was something innocent. Yet a knowing smirk played on his features. Suddenly he was awoken to the fact that people were throwing money at the man. Sean started tapping around his jeans for his wallet. His fingers skimming to a twenty dollar bill. He stood up suddenly, desire coursing through his veins. He gulped down air as he placed the money in dancer's tight, black slacks.

A shock went through Mark's spine as slim fingers grazed over his hipbone. His eyes connecting with blue oceans. He glanced tentatively at the rest of the audience, he felt like he was preforming solely for the young boy in front of him, he looked around, money littered the stage, yet the twenty dollars resting at his hip seemed to be worth more than the rest put together. He let himself fall to his knees, gripping the pole above his head. His fingers fell to his suspenders, fingering them off in a slow, seductive manner. Making the crowd go wild, money, and whoops flying everywhere. The blue set eyes of eyes absolutely entranced. He suddenly rips of the white button down, revealing his tone abdomen to the audience, making sure to flex his arms and grind his body up and down so that every detail comes into view. Jack sat back down completely entranced by this man's movements.

The entire crowd seemed to come alive with every little sliver more of flesh he showed. A chant started breaking out it seemed to be something regulars did when ever this gorgeous man preformed.

 

"King!! The King! The King!!"

 

The yells threatened to drown out the heavy base emanating from an unknown speaker somewhere. Jack felt himself getting swept up the roar of the crowd every yell resounding within him. He wanted to see every inch of this man. Memorize it, catalogue it. 

Eventually the bass began fading out and Mark stood up taking his bows. The crowd completely enthralled at him began clapping him off he looked back one last time and locked eyes directly with that cute boy in the front row. A stupid grin formed over his features. Oh how he wanted to this cute little boy home. Mark walked through the parking lot and out to the curb waiting for a taxi. He sighed deeply, a good evening’s work. But he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to see more of that cute boy sitting in front of him when he as first dancing. All doe-eyed and so easily enthralled by every movement, must have been his first time.

"Fucking hell, of course they ditched me, Bastards!!" Mark turned his head towards the string of profanities. His eyes met with the blue oceans, both their breaths hitched in their throats. Mark decides staring at each other probably isn't the best way to lessen the tension so he opens his mouth and lets out an awkward

“Hi"

"Good evening."

"So formal, you like this with all men you see mostly naked?" Sean choked on the breath he wasn't sure he was taking, a fierce blush spreading on his cheeks. 

"You um did really well up there, I bet you hear that a lot actually."

"More than you know, but well. It seems a little more special coming from you."

Sean could hardly believe it. 'Um wow, I'm Jack by the way." Great Jack sound less like a love-struck teenager. He mentally scowled at himself.

"Mark." A taxi cut off their conversation.

The door of the taxi opened, Jack’s eyes lingered on him as he entered coolly. The window wounded down, the deep voice rung out throughout the air, piercing Jack’s very thoughts, making him hold on to every syllable.  
“Here’s my card, with my services…..call me”  
A gilded red card with black embellishments was handed to him, he looked briefly down at the card then back to the man who handed it to him, his mouth was dry and anything he tried to say would come out as an awkward croak,. All he could manage was a nod of his head.  
With that, a brief wink was given, the window wound back up and the taxi sped off.  
Jack simply stood there a large grin beginning to spread.

He knew this wouldn’t be the last time he saw The King.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone  
> Thanks for reading chapter one. As you can see from the tags I plan to make things a little steamy. This is my first work on Ao3 and for the Setiplier fandom. All constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Please stay tuned for the next chapters.  
> Emlysium


End file.
